Bakura's Bouncing tale
by redroe23102
Summary: Ryou gets mad, Bakura acts alittle silly and trades pot other odd stuff happens but most inportent Ryou gets mad'heheh';#2 up Yugi and Chocolate and Ryou trys out Bakura's toy oh and this one has gummy worms;hehhe;#3NewYork meets Yugi and Bakura
1. Bakura's new toy

Okay I write Angst fics but I'm trying something funny for a friend or at least I'm trying to.  
  
Oh and the Ryou and Bakura are a little OOC   
  
  
@@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@@@!!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
  
  
Ryou sat in his livingroom sipping tea a loud bumping from up stairs made him drop his teacup.  
'What's that Yami of mine up to now?' he thought with a frown. He got up and started up the stairs.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou called threw the door. "What Wyou?" Bakura called out in baby talk 'WHAT THE Hell is he up to?' Ryou thought again, "What are you doing?" Ryou asked,  
  
"Playing on this neat trampoline!" Bakura called out   
  
"WHAT!!!" Ryou screamed "Where'd YOU GET That AND WHY IS IT IN MY ROoM!"   
  
"Seto gave it to Joey of course" Bakura Called out.  
  
"Okay..Wait If Seto gave it to Joey why do YOU have it in my bedroom!?!" Ryou cried out.  
  
"Because Joey couldn't keep it and gave it to Tristen" Bakura yelled then laughed like an moron and the bumping got louder.  
  
"Fine but WHY. DO. YOU. HAVE. IT?" Ryou Called out.  
  
"Because Tae' flirted with Tristen tell he gave it to her" Bakura yelled.  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE THE DAMN THING!?!?!?!" RYou yelled losing what little nerves he had left.  
  
"Tae' gave it to Yami to get him to go out with her.. Hey I hIT the ceiling COOL" Bakura yell Ryou shook his head.  
  
"WHY IS IT IN MY ROOM?" Ryou growled,  
  
"It Wouldn't fit in the game shop so Yami Gave it to Malik" Bump. Bump. bang "I hit it again COOOOOOOL Dude"   
  
"I will ask one more time if you ever want to see with out clothes again you will tell me why it's here." Ryou said quietly the bumping stopped.  
  
"Malik gave it to me for a bag of pot" Bakura said,  
  
"Why is it in my bedroom?" Ryou asked,  
  
"The moonwalk took up the back yard" Bakura said.  
  
Ryou blinked and headed down stairs, "If you want me I'll be at school" He called up to Bakura.  
  
"But it's Saturday" Bakura yell.  
  
"I don't care" Ryou called back not even wanting to know where the Moonwalk came from.   
  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
  
Well was it at all funny' And I don't mean spelling Grrrrr 


	2. Why Yugi isn't aloud in his kitchen at h...

I am trying to be funny it may get scary around here so beware and I own nothing   
  
  
##@##@#@#@#@#  
  
  
Ryou crossed his arms Bakura had talked him into getting on the trampoline but he was still a little weary about jumping inside the house though.   
  
"Are you sure about this, Bakura?" Ryou whined, Bakura gave a grin that said 'Trust me' and said " Of course" Ryou gave started to jump a little it was fun until Bakura put all his wait in to a bounce and sent Ryou threw the ceiling or his upper body any way.  
  
"AAaaaahh Bakura get me down!!" Ryou screams,  
  
"Why should I?" Bakura asks looking at his light hanging threw the ceiling witch he meant to do.   
  
"I'll give you gummy worms" Ryou whined,  
  
Bakura perked up at the sound of his favorite candy "How much?"   
  
"Two bags"  
  
"I'll leave you here to think about that answer" Bakura said walking out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Bakuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaa" Ryou yelled.  
  
  
After a little while Bakura had just started to watch his favorite movie 'Scary Movie' when someone knocked at the door. Bakura grumbled as he opened the door.  
  
Yugi smiled up at him, "Hi" Yugi said.  
  
"Ryou's stuck in the ceiling so go away" Bakura said, Yugi shrugged "Okay, can I use your kitchen?"   
"Why?" Bakura asked,  
  
"Yami and Grandpa won't let me use in ours" Yugi said sweetly.  
  
"Okay, what you going to cook?" Bakura said fallowing Yugi in to Ryou's kitchen.  
"I'm going to bake a cake" Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"Oh can I watch" Bakura asked very board,  
  
"Sure you can help too." Yugi chirped happily,  
  
Yugi got out a big bowl and put it on the counter,   
"Hmmm, let's see what do we need?" Yugi said as he pulled things out of the figurater and cabinets he began adding things as he said them.  
"Eggs, milk, flour, chocolate syrup, strawberries, walnuts, chocolate chips, bananas, honey," Yugi smiled as the honey dripped into the mix, "This sounds gooooood" Bakura said with a grin Yugi nodded and kept putting more things in "Frosting"   
"Doesn't that go on top the cake?" Bakura asked as Yugi put two tubs in.  
"Yeah and in" Yugi said as he took another bottle of chocolate and started drinking it like a baby with a bottle of milk.  
"I heard Ryou say you have to put yeast in once" Bakura said Yugi nodded and put a whole box in the mix.  
  
"We.. need.. mix.. it" Yugi said around his bottle of chocolate. Bakura turned on the mixer and put it in to the bowl dark brown mix shot all over the room.  
"Ut oh I don't want to clean this up" Yugi pouted hugging his chocolate,  
"Don't worry we'll just leave it for Ryou when he gets out of the ceiling" Bakura said poring the mix in to a metal pan.  
"Okay um why's Ryou in the ceiling any way?" Yugi finely asked as he turned the oven on to 500,  
"Oh he wouldn't give me enough gummy worms" Bakura said putting the mix in the oven, Yugi looked shocked "The nerve!! He should know better how mean!!" Yugi yelled in out rage at some one with holding candy.  
"I Know" Bakura agreed, he closed the oven "NOw what Yugi?" he asked his light's short friend.  
"Ummmm all this talk about gummy worms got me hungry and the cakes going to take awhile you want to go to the candy shop with me they won't let me in alone any more" Yugi said shyly Bakura nodded and the two left.  
  
  
~3 hours later outside the city candy store~  
  
"YOU BRATS STAY OUT OF MY SHOP!! OR I'll CALL THE COPS!!!" the shop owner yelled as Bakura and Yugi ran out of the shop candy all over their faces and their pockets bulging with candy.  
"HAHAHHAHAHHAH Sugar HAHHAHAHHA" Yugi said with crazed eyes.  
"CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!!!!!!" Bakura cried as they ran for Ryou's house.  
  
When the 2 got inside the house they had eaten all their candy,  
"I think the cake should be done" Yugi said pulling a bottle of chocolate out of nowhere and drinking it,  
"Wha..? Cake?" Bakura asked "Oh right I forgot"   
  
"You forgot about CAKE!?!" Yugi cried not taking the bottle from his mouth,  
"I know!" Bakura said just as shocked the two shook their heads and head for the kitchen the oven door was open and a big bubble of cake like substance was coming out.  
"I don't know why but I'm not surprised" Bakura said   
"You know me either weird" Yugi said   
"Mmmhm" Bakura said as he started to poke it with a fork // oh like you didn't see this coming// it POP with a loud bang and flew all over the kitchen. Yugi scooped a figure full of the stuff in to his mouth and made a face "Eeeewww we forgot the sugar" He cried,   
"Man and I wanted cake" Bakura pout in a very OOc way and heard a plop from up stairs he paled and looked around the kitchen "Ryou's out of the ceiling RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!" he screamed like a girl and he and Yugi run out the door and up the street.  
  
@##@#@#@  
  
okay how was that and the gummy worms were for a reviewer I hope your happy Tell me if you want more people 


	3. NewYork has never met the likes of 'THEM...

I updated Enjoy   
  
  
Bakura and Yugi step in to an airport in the U.S.A.  
  
"I Think we lost him" Bakura says looking around and sighs in reif at not seeing his pissed of light.  
  
"I hope so that was crazy" Yugi said in a hushed tone looking all over the room.  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't of thought he had it in him to blow up the Turtle game shop" Bakura said Yugi nodded,  
  
The two left the airport. Their in New York city.  
  
"I'm bored poor" Bakura whined,   
  
"Yeah and I'm hungry too" Yugi pout,  
  
"The pout does not work on me" Bakura as they walked into little itly 'Their fast walkers hehe'   
"I'm still bored what you want to do?" Bakura asked,  
"I don't know what you want to do?" Yugi said shounding strangly like one of the beatles,  
"I don't know what'cha wanta do?" Bakura asked now souldning like one too.  
"I don't know want cha want to do?" Yugi asked scraching his head,  
  
"I don't kn- hold on what's with this now I say want cha wanta do then you say what'cha wanta do and it's getting us nowhere NOW wantcha want to do?" Bakura said,  
"I don't know what cha wanta do" [1].  
  
That went on for a little while.  
  
"I know let's blow something up!" Bakura said happily,  
  
"But won't we get in truable?" yugi asked,   
"Nahh" Bakura said waveing the thought off.  
  
"Okay then!!" Yugi said with a grin /the little guy's kinda of crazy away from Yami/   
  
Yugi and Bakura vanish from the screen for a while then laughing like mad men run across the screen.  
  
Half way across the city Yugi and Bakura are covering thier ears and giggling.  
  
In a dark alley behind a Restrant in a crashcan a little puff of purple smoke pops up.  
  
Bakura pouts "It was a dud"  
  
"Why isn't the stachue of lady all gray?" Yugi asks out of no where,  
  
"I don't know and I don't think that's her name" Bakura said,  
  
"She needs color. She needs make-up and, and, and RED HAIR!" Yugi cryed out in glee.  
  
"I like the way you think" Bakura grinned,  
  
  
  
Review I'll update soon!!! 


	4. The Bakas are Back

"Wow" Yugi said happily. "That was really nice of them."

"I know paying for us to come home!" Bakura said with a big smile.

"Do you think we should tell Ryou and Yami their banned from the US?" Yugi asked with a yawn. He was begining to come of his sugar high and would very soon be getting cranky unless he found some more sugar soon.

"Nah" Bakura said looking around bored again. "That was smart though using their names when we were caught."

"Yeah, that was your idea." Yugi pointed out.

"I know that's why it was smart." Bakura said with a grin.

"Man that was fun. That big grey lady sure did look better after we were done."

"I know the Geisha thing looked great on her! You know you'd look good as a Geisha." Bakura said with an evil smile.

"No Yami would!" Yugi said with an evil cackle. "But first!"

"CANDYSTORE!" They both screamed.

AS they ran toward the same candy store they had both just been banned from earlier that day Bakura vaguely wondered why they had run to the USA anyway.

AN/ Randomly thought i'd do another chapter of this hey it's only been 9 years right?


End file.
